


Breaking Point

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr prompt I got: "Jonty prompt: Yeah, well, you're more than that to me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

            Monty knew that eventually everything was going to hit a breaking point. Mount Weather had tested his friendship to hell and back with Jasper, and eventually was what broke the bond those two shared. Sure, Jasper rescued him from the cages he was trapped in, and both of them would’ve died for each other at the time, but then Maya died, Jasper blamed Monty for it, and everything fell apart right as they escaped.

            The first snowfall of the year should’ve been Monty’s warning that everything was about to go downhill. It was too cold, too easy to die, and what should’ve been a celebration turned into fear within a few hours. The snowflakes threatened to soak through the two sweaters he was wearing, so of course he decided to duck into the nearest tent he could find. _Oh no._ He realized it was Jasper’s tent, and Jasper was inside. He thought about just leaving, but with the snow piling on by the second it didn’t seem like a particularly great idea to go back outside, and Jasper did have a few blankets lying on the floor of his tent. Jasper turned to face him for the first time in months (Monty had been helping out with his skills in electricity since they got back, and mainly just hung out with Miller and Raven whenever he had a few seconds of free time), and Monty wished that he would’ve just stayed outside because that would’ve been less painful than looking at his near broken friend.

            “Go,” Jasper demanded with a glare.

            “It’s too cold outside,” Monty argued. “Listen, we don’t have to talk, but please just let me stay in your tent.”

            “No,” He replied in an irritated tone. “You know what? You haven’t actually talked to me in months. All you did was ask if I was okay for the first week we got back, and pretty much tip-toed around me. So no, you don’t get to stay in here. Why don’t you go find Miller or Raven or somebody that you actually care about?” Jasper told him, voice starting to waver out of fear that he was going to break down again.

            “You think I don’t care about you?” Monty asked, trying to act like he wasn’t on the verge of tears at this point. He knew Jasper was mad at him, and he knew that he would be forever, and he didn’t blame him. However, Monty had tried to give Jasper space, had tried to talk to him, had dropped his goggles at his tent every time he found them in the woods slightly outside of the camp, and most of all had always let him know that he would be there any time that he wanted to talk.

            “You sure don’t act like it,” He responded, trying to make his voice seem harsh but miserably failing at doing so. He pulled a blanket over himself, trying to shield himself from both the cold and from Monty at the same time, not wanting to actually face him. He knew he shouldn’t hold Monty accountable for the death of Maya, but he couldn’t help but be angry at somebody, so Monty took the isolation he had been getting from Jasper, and just dealt with it, even if it wasn’t in the best way. Monty had even gone to Raven one night sobbing over what had happened, and Raven tried to comfort him the best that she could.

            “How am I supposed to act like it when you’ve been ignoring me for the last few months?” Monty asked rhetorically, anger creeping into his voice despite his best attempts to stop it. He was desperate and irritated and defeated all at the same time and while he never thought that was possible before, it was all he had felt since he had gotten back from Mount Weather.

            “I don’t know! Figure it out!” Jasper yelled back. “You’re my best friend!”

            “Yeah? Well you’re more than that to me!” Monty shouted back. Once he realized what he said, his jaw dropped and the tent filled with silence. Jasper couldn’t help but to start crying, and Monty sat down in the corner of the tent, taking deep breaths while feeling sick to his stomach. After a few minutes, Jasper wiped away his tears with the ripped up sleeves of his shirt, and finally managed to say something.

            “Do you really mean that?” He asked. For the first time in a long time, Monty actually detected a since of hope in his question.

            “Yeah,” Monty confessed with a sigh. _Oh god, he’s going to hate me._

            “Come over here,” Jasper said, “And I know what you’re thinking and no, I don’t hate you, okay?”

            Monty took a few steps towards Jasper, and sat down on Jasper’s bed after he nodded his head. Jasper grabbed another, much larger blanket from the floor of his tent and wrapped it around both him and Monty. Monty hesitantly rested his head on Jasper’s shoulder, hoping he wouldn’t flinch or move away. Luckily, he didn’t.

            “Hey Monty,” Jasper started, “I know I’ve been pissed off at you lately, and I also know you don’t deserve all of the blame for what happened, and I’m sorry, okay? I think I just needed somebody to be mad at, really.”

            Monty breathed a short sigh of relief before replying. “Thank you, really. And next time you need somebody to be mad at, I would suggest Mount Weather,” He said in a joking tone of voice, trying to lighten up the conversation.

            “Yeah, that’s probably a good choice,” Jasper said back in a slightly happier tone of voice.

            As Monty pressed a kiss to Jasper’s cheek, he knew that it would probably take weeks, if not months, for both of them to finally be on better terms again. He knew that they would have to talk a lot about things that they wouldn’t want to, and that they both would probably cry a lot more before things were finally okay again, because things always got worse before they got better. Most of all though, he knew that in the end, everything would be eventually be good again, and even when it wasn’t, it would be soon enough, and that’s what mattered most.


End file.
